


Secret wishes

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke has a nightmare ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret wishes

Zeke was standing beside Casey, and he did hear his sharp intake of breath when Deliah came down the long walk in her white-golden wedding-robe, a soft smile on her lips, the eyes behind the glasses sparkling with excitement. Yes, she was beautiful and yes, she had changed. She was not the shallow, cheerleader queen of Highschool anymore, only interested in herself.

Zeke had never thought that this could happen. When she had started to date Casey after the Alien incident he had been sure, she was only interested in him because of his new 'hero-status'. As soon as the fame would fade away she would move on too. And he would get his chance.

But this had never happened. Casey had managed it to get deeper under Delilah's skin than expected, with his smile, his laughter, with his pureness and loyalty. Even with his geekiness. Because he was Casey, the most incredible guy Zeke had ever met. Who could resist him?

The music stopped, Deliah stepped beside Casey, he grabbed her hands ...

Zeke cringed inwardly and felt the urge to run away.

+++

Out of breath, he did wake up. Needed a moment to think clearly again. Casey and Delilah. The wedding, the flowers, the music, the ring ... Just a dream. They already did break up two weeks ago. But this knowledge didn't make it easier. One day Casey would meet someone else, someone who would love him like he deserved it. And then the nightmare would come true.

Zeke knew, he couldn't wait for the right moment any longer. It was about time to work up all his courage and to tell Casey about his deepest feelings. Maybe he would be shocked, disgusted. Or he would laugh about him.

But there was also a chance that he had read the signs right: Casey's secret glances, his shy smile, his slight blushing when their hands touched accidentally during a chemistry experiment at school ...

Determined Zeke got up and grabbed for his denim. Today was the day to get his answer. Tomorrow he would either be the happiest guy at school ... or he would have to leave the town forever.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = prompt:  any. any. The right moment
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
